


Altair X Reader - Proposal and Marriage

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: Another idea I had a few years ago with Altair and a female reader once again :)This one is more romantic though...





	Altair X Reader - Proposal and Marriage

"(y/n)..."

"Altair..."

You turn your head as you notice a young male, wearing his signature robes. You sigh sadly as you feel Altair gently wrap his arms around your waist from behind. You feel his head gently rub against your back and soon begin to sob softly, feeling a small amount of tears drip down your cheeks.

Altair pulls back the hood of your robes before gently moving a bit of hair from your face. You turn to face him and sniff as he looks deeply into your (e/c) eyes.

"Do not worry (y/n), they will understand..."

"But, Altair... we cannot betray the Assassins."

Altair gently turns you to face him. You look up at him with a tearful expression and feel your cheeks heat up as he gently uses his fingers to remove the tears from your face. 

"We will not be betraying them. We are merely staying away until Al Mualim asks for us."

After many of the Assassins had been deemed as traitors to the order, both you and and Altair decided to run away from Masyaf in order to not be accused by Al Mualim. You were a strong assassin but the one thing that you were afraid of was betraying Al Mualim. Altair knew that he had betrayed him in the past and ever since that day, he swore to protect you from having the same thing happen to you.

You and Altair also shared a very strong bond with one another which none of the other Assassins knew about. You were afraid of the others finding out which was another reason for why you ran away with Altair. You did have suspicions of the other Assassins though, they all seemed to think that something was going on between you both...

You sniff once again but soon feel Altair's lips touch yours. You kiss him back and watch as he soon pulls away. You smile a little from his sign of affection and stand close to him as he places a hand on your back. 

"Come, (y/n)... I have something to ask of you but it requires a better setting." 

You look up at Altair in confusion, wondering what he had meant by that statement. You soon let out a small yip as Altair picks you up and holds you in his arms. He gently sits you onto his horse and soon jumps up, sitting behind you on the saddle. He takes the reigns of the horse and soon digs his feet into the horse, causing it to begin to gallop.

You look around and smile widely as you notice the surroundings blur past you as the horse begins to increase speed. You feel Altair's hands wrap around yours as he continues to hold the reigns.

"Altair, where are we going?"

The young male smirks a little and soon whispers into your ear.

_"You shall see, (y/n)."_

After a half an hour of riding, Altair stops the horse and jumps off before offering his hand to you. You smile and take his hand as he guides you off the saddle. Altair kisses your hand before holding it as you both begin to walk.

You look around your surroundings, noticing a large cliff hanging over a canyon. A crystal blue river is flowing beneath it and a wide variety of coloured flowers blossom around it. You admire the beauty of the location and soon let out a small gasp as you notice a beautiful pink and orange sunset above you.

"Altair... it is beautiful! But, why did you bring me here?"

Altair smirks as he soon settles down on a nearby rock. He leads you with your hand, allowing you to sit next to him. You sit down beside him and overlook the sunset, resting your head against Altair's chest. He holds you close and gently rests his head on top of yours.

"Whenever I am feeling upset or do not wish to go back to Masyaf, I come here to admire the beautiful surroundings. But in this instance, there is one other reason..."

You look up at Altair and notice a small smirk still on his face. He soon stands up from the rock and slowly kneels upon one knee. He takes your hand and looks deeply into your (e/c) eyes.

"(y/n), ever since we first met I felt that there was a strong bond between us. We both fight for the same cause but we also both share common interests. Now that we are away from Al Mualim, I can finally ask you something which I have been meaning to ask for many years..." 

You continue to look deeply into Altair's eyes before watching him place his free hand against his chest.

"(y/n)... would you be willing to become my bride?"

Your eyes widen in surprise. You feel your eyes begin to feel wet from a new formation of tears. 

"Yes Altair, I do wish to become your bride..."

Altair, who was relieved from your response, chuckles softly as you are quick to wrap your arms around his neck. You sniff and smile widely as he holds you close to him. He soon looks into your eyes and you both share a tender kiss.

Altair gently wraps his arms around you as he begins to lay you down upon the rock. He slowly pulls away from the kiss and smiles down at you. You sigh, lovingly, as you lower Altair's hood and run your hand through his chestnut-coloured hair. Altair watches as you sit up upon the rock and kneels down beside you.

"(y/n), you have made me the happiest man in all of Jerusalem."

"And you have made me the happiest woman, Altair..."

You both lean against each other as you hold hands, overlooking the sunset together.

***Time skip***

It had been 3 months since Altair had proposed to you above this location. You were smiling and humming to yourself as you sat by a crystal blue river. You were using your reflection in order to style your hair with your fingers. You soon stand up and smile as you look down into the water's surface. 

You were wearing a long white dress with a red velvet collar and belt. Around your neck was a necklace, bearing the Assassin's symbol. 

Once you had finished styling your hair you pick up a red scarf, made of thin material. You gently place it over your head and allow it to drape over your shoulders and down your back, giving the impression of a bride's veil.

"(y/n), it is time."

You look behind you and smile before nodding to a young male behind you.

The young male wore a long black robe with his assassin robes beneath it. He also wore a pair of brown trousers and boots. His name was Malik Al-Sayf.

Malik nods in return and soon smiles softly as he motions with his hand to walk ahead of him. You slowly walk ahead of him and smile widely as you walk beneath the trees within the forest, Malik walking behind you. 

After a few minutes of walking you come across a clearing. You look ahead and continue to walk before stopping as you reach Altair. He looks to his side and smiles as he admires the attire that you were wearing. He leans his head closer to yours and whispers softly.

_"You look beautiful, (y/n)."_

You smile as you look at Altair, feeling a few tears gather in your (e/c) eyes. 

Malik walks ahead and stops until he is stood in front of you and Altair. He opens the book which he was holding and looks down at it, beginning to read the pages in Hebrew.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, (y/n) (l/n). You have both been our brother and sister in arms for many years now and over time your relationship has grown. You have both shared many quests together and have had many successes and failures but you have both always remained close."

You and Altair both look to each other, exchanging smiles.

"As one of your closest companions, and by Al Mualim's wishes, it is my duty to unite you both in marriage." 

You smile wider as you hear that Al Mualim had accepted you and Altair's relationship as well as allowing you both to be wed. Altair, who had already known of Al Mualim's blessings, smiles and nods to you.

"Also as a companion, it is my duty to unite you both with these rings. Wear these and you will always be bound by love."

You and Altair watch as Malik places his book onto the ground before taking two rings out of the pocket of his robes. He gives one to you and the other to Altair before picking his book back up.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, do you take (y/n) (l/n) to be your wife, for now and for always?"

Altair smiles as he gently places the ring on your finger.

"I do."

"And do you, (y/n) (l/n), take Altair Ibn-La'Ahad to be your husband, for now and for always?"

You grit your teeth as you try to hold in tears of joy. You look to Altair and smile as you place the ring onto his finger.

"I do."

Malik smile as he nods his head and closes his book.

"Then by the authority of Al Mualim's wishes, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

It was at that moment that you finally allow your tears of joy to drip down your cheeks. Altair smiles as he leans forward, gently kissing your lips. You kiss back and soon both pull away, smiling at each other. Altair looks to Malik and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, brother... you have done a great deal for us."

"Yes Malik, thank you for what you have done."

"It is my pleasure, Altair, (y/n). Now forgive me but I must get back to Jerusalem, a quest requires my attention."

You and Altair smile to each other as you watch Malik collect his book and climb up onto a horse.

"I shall bring news to Al Mualim about this marriage's success. Though I do hope that you two shall return in due time."

You smile as you gently hold Altair's hand in your own.

"Of course, Malik. We will return, we shall need to thank Al Mualim for his blessings after all."

Malik smiles and nods as he prepares to ride the horse.

"Congratulations to you both. I will hope to see you back in Jerusalem soon."

You and Altair both nod and wave as Malik begins to ride his horse through the forest. Once Malik had left, you look up to Altair and watch as he gently kisses your hand.

"So, what shall we do now, my love?"

Altair smirks as he gently picks you up. He carries you back to the river that you were at earlier and places you down onto the ground. He then sits next to you and gently kisses your neck.

"Well... it is customary for the bride and groom to consummate their marriage but it is up to you to decide, my love."

You let a small moan escape your lips as Altair continues to kiss your neck, making you feel certain 'needs' for him.

"Altair, I would be honoured to do this with you."

Altair gently kisses your lips before walking over to a nearby tree. He whispers before disappearing behind the trees.

_"Meet me here in a few minutes, my love..."_

You smile, shyly, as you begin to undress.

A short time later, you stand in front of the river with your arms crossed, your body now completely naked. You continue to stand in the same position until you feel Altair's warm breath behind you. You slowly turn to face him and feel your cheeks warm up as he looks down at your body before looking into your eyes.

Altair gently caresses your body with his hands before giving you a gentle kiss on the lips. You return the kiss as you gently run your hand down his chest, causing him to moan softly.

"(y/n)..."

"Yes, Altair?"

"Are you sure that you wish to do this, my love?"

You smile up at Altair and gently run your hand through his hair. 

"Yes Altair... besides, we need a young novice to replace you, don't we~?"

Altair smirks and chuckles softly as he gently places a finger under your chin.

"I believe you are talking about yourself, my love~"

You giggle softly and soon embrace Altair.

"Either way, I will be honoured to have a child with you."

"As would I, my love."


End file.
